


Einmal richtig Weihnachten feiern

by WeirdAngel



Series: Weihnachtsgeschichten aus der Tardis [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, S&M, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAngel/pseuds/WeirdAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Weihnachtsstory aus dem 'Der Master und sein Doctor' Universum. Behandelt ihr erstes Weihnachten, nachdem sie frisch verheiratet sind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einmal richtig Weihnachten feiern

Der Doctor betrachte den kleinen Weihnachtsbaum den seine menschlichen Freunde ihm geschenkt hatten. Er hatte ihn auf die Konsole gestellt.  
„Willst du das Ding da stehen lassen, Theta?“, fragte der Master der gerade von unten aus seinem Labor kam.  
„Ja, das will ich und nichts was du sagst wir das ändern.“, sagte der Doctor, der ahnte was nun kommen würde.  
„Das Ding ist grottenhässlich. Ianto hat wirklich eine Vorliebe für Kitsch. Die Beiden haben uns das Ding bestimmt auch nur geschenkt, weil sie es nicht im Hauptquartier rumstehen haben wollten.“  
„Koschei…du kannst einem wirklich jede Freude verderben.“  
„Dafür dass dir an Weihnachten immer schlimme Dinge passieren bist immer noch total vernarrt in dieses Fest.“  
„Ich mag Geschenke, Essen, mit Freunden zusammen sein, Spaß haben und….Schnee zumindest an Weihnachten.“, sagte er  mit einem Seufzen.  
Der Master ging zu ihm in nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn.  
„Behalt deinen Weihnachtsbaum, Liebling.“  
„Was hältst du davon wenn wir mal zusammen feiern?“, fragte der Doctor grinsend.  
„Hier?“  
„Warum nicht, wenn du nicht mit den anderen feiern willst. Es sei denn du willst nicht und nörgelst den ganzen Abend rum?“  
„Na gut wenn dir so viel daran liegt. Du könntest das Vier-Gänge Menü kochen, das du mir noch schuldest. Und ich hab auch schon ein schönes Geschenk für dich.“  
„Solange das keine Dose Hundefutter ist oder das fünfte  Hundehalsband.“  
„Die Halsbänder stehen dir alle gut und das Hundefutter, naja das bekommst du, wenn du mein Essen wieder ruinierst.“, sagte der Master und lachte fies.  
„Du erwartest also wirklich, dass ich koche?“, fragte der Doctor unschuldig.  
„Oh ja, das tue ich und ich verspreche dir ich schenke dir kein Halsband diesmal.“  
Der Doctor sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen an und lächelte sein schönstes Lächeln.  
„Nein, so kommst du nicht aus der Nummer raus.“, sagte Koschei bestimmt.  
„Och Master…ich bin kein guter Koch.“, jammerte Theta.  
„Ausreden.“  
„Nervensäge.“  
„Du wirst frech.“, drohte der Master.  
„Werde ich das?“  
„Oh ja. Freche Doctoren müssen bestraft werden. Knie vor deinem Master.“  
Der Doctor lachte.  
„Nö, nicht jetzt. Ich hab hier gerade etwas zu tun.“  
„Was kannst du da schon so dringendes machen?“ fragte Koschei genervt.  
„Anomalien suchen und zerstören.“, antworte der Doctor  
„Wirklich? Sag mal da war nicht zufällig vorhin eine ‚Timeloop Anomalie‘ zuhause in Cardiff unter der Dusche? Ein ‚Zehn –Sekunden-Loop‘, der dafür gesorgt hat das ich zweimal kalt geduscht wurde?“, fragte der Master dem plötzlich etwas klar wurde.  
Der Doctor grinste unschuldig und mied seinen Blick.  
„Nö…“, log der Doctor.  
Der Master holte das kleine Notizbuch heraus und machte einen Eintrag.  
„Du lügst doch…ahh ich sehe zehn Einträge sind voll, das heißt ein Spiel von zwei Tagen Dauer ist fällig.“  
„Ich lüge nicht, das war ein Unfall. Der Loop war plötzlich da und hätte Menschen gefährden können, so hab ich ihn umgelenkt. Wusste nicht das du unter der Dusche warst.“, versuchte der Doctor sich rauszureden. Er wollte nicht spielen.  
„Du lügst ja schon wieder. Wenn du so weiter machst fällt Weihnachten dieses Mal aus für dich. Ich brauche sowas nicht mit meinem Haussklaven zu diskutieren.“  
„Ich bin nicht dein Haussklave.“, sagte der Doctor etwas lauter.  
„Oh doch mein Lieber. Ab sofort für zwei Tage. Du wirst für mich kochen, putzen und mir im Bett gehorchen.“, sagte Koschei mit drohenden Unterton.  
„Du spinnst doch. Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun. Du bekommst meinetwegen dein Essen. Dann ich will ich auf den Weihnachtsmarkt und unsere Freunde treffen.“, schrie der Doctor ihn an.  
Dem Master wurde es zu bunt, er ging zu seinem Freund nahm seine Hand und zog ihn Richtung der Treppe nach unten.  Der Doctor wehrte sich.  
„Lass mich los. Ich will nicht.“, schrie er wütend und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Masters zu winden.  
Aber der Master ließ nicht locker und sperrte seinen rebellischen Freund ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Du wirst hier warten.“  
Der Doctor rappelte an der Tür und schrie rum, aber der Master hatte die Tardis davon überzeugt, dass es nicht schlimmes war was er mit ihm tun wollte, so öffnete sie ihm die Tür nicht.  
  
Der Master ging in sein Labor und öffnete die große Kiste, die man Vortags geliefert hatte.  
Es war schwierig gewesen den neugierigen Doctor davon abzuhalten rein zu schauen.    
Drinnen lag ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm und eine feste Rute, die seinen Liebling etwas zähmen würde.  
Er zog sich um und grinste. Der Doctor sollte sein Weihnachten bekommen, aber vorher eine Erinnerung daran, wer der Herr im Bett war.  
  
Der Doctor gab es nach fünf Minuten auf die Tür einzuschlagen und legte sich aufs Bett. Er war sauer auf seinen Ehemann. Weihnachten war ihm sehr wichtig und Koschei musste das endlich akzeptieren.  
Nach weiteren fünfzehn Minuten öffnete die Tür sich wieder und ein…Weihnachtsmann stand in der Tür. Er hatte eine sehr große Rute. Dem Doctor schwante nichts Gutes.  
„Ho, Ho, Ho…dein Ehemann sendet mich hier her. Er hat gesagt, dass du sehr unartig warst in der letzten Zeit.  Deswegen kann ich dir leider keine Geschenke bringen.“  
„Ich denke auch nicht, dass mein Mann mir überhaupt etwas Schönes zu Weihnachten hätte schenken wollen, hat bestimmt nur wieder irgendwelchen Dinge gekauft, um seinen Ehemann zu bestrafen.“, knurrte der Doctor ärgerlich, der genau wusste wer da vor ihm stand und ihm die Freude an Weihnachten verderben wollte.  
  
Koschei  trafen diese Worte irgendwie ins Herz. Er ging zu  Theta und packte sich ihn. Trotz dessen wildem Gezappel, schaffte er es ihn übers Knie zu legen und ihm seine Hose herunterzuziehen. Genüsslich schlug er zu. Der Doctor schrie die Tardis zusammen unter seinen Schlägen. Es war Lust und Zorn in seiner Stimme. Wollte er doch einmal ein Geschenk haben was nichts damit zu tun hatte was sie hier taten.  
  
„Du hättest nett zu deinem Master sein können, aber du willst es ja nicht anders.“, sagte der vermeintliche Weihnachtsmann als er mit dem Doctor fertig war. „Wenn du dich ausziehst und dein Halsband umlegst ist dein Mann vielleicht nachher noch nett zu dir.“  
Mit einem Ruck schob er Theta von seinem Schoß. Dieser landete unsanft auf dem Boden.  
  
Die Schmerzen in seinem Hinterteil hatten den Doctor nicht eingeschüchtert.  
„Sag Koschei, das er mich mal gerne haben kann. Heute Nacht kann er meinetwegen wirklich  in seinem Labor schlafen.“, sagte er scharf, denn er wollte ihn verletzen.  
„Du bist wirklich sehr frech. Ich frage mich langsam, ob das genug Schläge waren.“, sagte der vermeintliche Nikolaus und packte sich ihn wieder. Nach weiteren fünfzehn Schlägen klangen die Schreie des Doctors nicht mehr so wütend und nachdem er insgesamt fünfzig Schläge bekommen hatte hörte der Weihnachtsmann die leisen Worte: „Bitte hör auf.“  
Koschei  ging und überließ seinen Ehemann seinen Schmerzen.  Er war sauer auf seinen Liebsten. Hatte er doch so ein schönes Geschenk für ihn  erworben, das ihm seine Worte sehr wehgetan hatten. Und es hatte nichts mit Strafe für den Doctor zu tun. Nein ganz und gar nicht…  
  
Der Doctor lag auf dem Boden. Er weinte leise vor sich hin. Es tat weh auch wenn er wusste, dass es schnell wieder heilen würde.    
‚Ich bin ein Idiot‘, dachte er. ‚Warum reize ich ihn so?‘  
Er raffte sich langsam auf und zog sich die Hose hoch. Sein Hintern brannte von den Schlägen und sein Gesicht von den Tränen.  Theta ging ins Badezimmer, um sich wieder herzurichten. Seine Freunde sollten nicht sehen, dass er geweint hatte.  
  
Als er sich wieder zurück in Schlafzimmer begab stand Koschei dort und sah ihn strafend an. Er hielt eine kleine Geschenkbox in den Händen.  
„Du glaubst ich würde dir nichts Schönes schenken, ja? Ich habe dieses Geschenk extra für dich ausgesucht. Es hat mich Monate gekostet es zu finden.“  
Der Doctor stand wie angewurzelt da.  
„Du hast mir wehgetan.“, sagte er und sah seinen Mann aus traurigen braunen Augen an.  
„Stell dich nicht so an. Ich weiß wie viel du verträgst und du hattest eine Latte bis zum Schluss. Mal abgesehen davon hast du mir mit deinen Worten wehgetan, Theta. Wie kannst du glauben, dass ich nicht weiß wie sehr du an Weihnachten hängst. Und nun nimm mein Geschenk an.“  
Der Doctor nahm das Geschenk wortlos an und ging an Koschei vorbei nach oben und ging zu seinem kleinen Weihnachtsbaum und stellte es daneben.  
Sein Mann war ihm gefolgt.  
„Es ist noch nicht Zeit das Geschenk aufzumachen.“, sagte er mit zittrigerer Stimme.  
„Du kannst ja dein Geschenk für mich daneben stellen.“, sagte der Master und kam näher.  
„Ich…“, begann der Doctor.  
„Du hast keines, nicht wahr. Du dachtest ich will das nicht?“  
„Ja“  
„Das ist das erst richtige Weihnachten seit wir verheiratet sind und ich sehe in deinen Gedanken, dass du das hier brauchst, mein kleiner Träumer. Schenk mir das Essen, Liebling. Das ist alles was ich will und natürlich dich zwei Tage lang in meinem Bett ohne Widerworte.“, sagte er und grinste breit.  
Der Doctor fühlte sich unwohl. Ihm wurde klar, dass er seinen Freund mal wieder verkannt hatte.  
„Ich finde bestimmt etwas was ich dir schenken kann, Koschei.“  
„Deinen Gehorsam kannst du mir schenken, indem du dein Halsband anlegst, dich schön brav ausziehst und dann in der Küche mit dem Essen machen anfängst.“  
„Ja Master.“, sagte er unterwürfig. Er fühlte sich schuldig und so ging er ins Schlafzimmer und nahm ein Halsband und legte es sich um, nachdem er seinen Anzug ausgezogen hatte.  
Sein Mann stand in der Tür und hatte die Leine dabei.  
„So dann mal bei Fuß, Hundchen.“, sagte er lachend.  
Der Doctor kam mit gesenktem Blick zu ihm und der Master klinkte die Leine ein und zog ihn zur Küche. Dort angekommen begutachtete er die Vorräte im Kühlschrank. Er entschied den Menüplan: Eine Kürbiskernsuppe und einen Krabbencocktail als Vorspeise. Der Hauptgang sollte eine Gans werden ganz nach irgendeinem  irdischem nicht britischen Weihnachtbrauch. Als Nachtisch wollte er Vanille Pudding und Schokoladeneis.  
Der Doctor machte sich ans Werk unter den Augen seines Mannes. Der offensichtlich die Aussicht genoss, wenn er sich vor ihm bückte oder hinkniete.  
„Darf ich auch was essen, Master?“, fragte der Doctor als seine Vorspeisen fast soweit fertig war und  die Gans in den Ofen schieben konnte.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Du warst ja ganz brav bisher.“  
So aßen beide den ersten Gang. Es war gelungen und man konnte es essen. Koschei  beschwerte sich nur über die mangelnden Gewürze in der Suppe.  Deswegen bekam der Doctor einen erneuten Eintrag in sein Strafbuch und kurz darauf noch einen weiteren, weil er sichtlich mit den Augen gerollt hatte.  
„Die Gans muss aus dem Ofen, Master. Ich hoffe da ist genug Gewürz dran.“  
„Du möchtest noch einen Eintrag?“, fragte Koschei grinsend.  
„Du könntest mal probieren, dann kann ich nachwürzen.“  
Der Master probierte und grinste zufrieden.  
„OK du darfst servieren. Du wirst doch noch einmal ein gute ‚Hausfrau‘.“  
„Bedanke dich bei Martha. Sie hat mir ein paar Tricks gezeigt. Aber ich werde trotzdem nicht jeden Tag in der Küche stehen. “  
„Ein frecher Doctor bekommt keinen Gänsebraten und noch einen Strich.“  
„So gemein bist du nicht, oder?“, fragte der Doctor.  
Ein Blick aus seinen braunen Rehaugen und ein überdeutliches Magenknurren erweichten das Herz seines Ehemannes.  
„Nun…“, sagte der Master und schaute streng. „Nein, wir essen zusammen.“  
Der Nachtisch schließlich rundete das Ganze ab und beide waren mehr als satt.  
„So und nun mein Liebling werden wir Geschenke auspacken.“  
„Ich hab doch gar nichts für dich.“, protestierte der Doctor.  
„Egal ich will wissen wie dir meines gefällt, bevor ich dich ins Bett zerre.“  
Der Doctor stand auf und ihm fiel etwas ein, in Windeseile bevor Koschei seine Leine packen konnte war er losgelaufen. Der Master schüttle den Kopf und machte einen weiteren Eintrag in sein Notizbuch.  
Das mit dem um Erlaubnis bitten vergaß sein lieber Doctor gerne mal. Naja er konnte sich ja denken was los war. Sein Freund würde gleich mit irgendeinem Geschenk auftauchen.  
Der Master ging schon einmal zum Weihnachtsbaum. Er fand das Ding immer noch scheußlich, aber wenn er dem Baum was tat würde sein Doctor ihn eine Woche lang völlig ignorieren. Das konnte er gut und es tat Koschei  sehr weh keine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Dennoch würde den Teufel tun, das zuzugeben.  
Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis Theta mit einem verpackten Geschenk zurückkam.  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Master.“, sagte er lächelnd gab es ihm und ging zu seinem Geschenk.  
„Du zuerst Doctor.“  
Er packte sein Geschenk aus. Seine Augen wurden größer als er die Schneekugel sah und noch größer als diese Schneekugel ihm, das zeigte was er in diesem Moment wollte.  
Koschei grinste und tat was die Kugel seinem Doctor gezeigt hatte.  
Er küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
„Sie zeigt dir deine Wünsche. Naja auch mir, denn manchmal verstehe ich dich trotz unserer Verbindung überhaupt nicht.“  
„Danke Master. Das ist ein wirklich schönes Geschenk.“, sagte der Doctor, der vor Rührung den Tränen nah war. „Mach mal meines auf.“  
Der Master packte das Geschenk aus und war sprachlos. Das Buch was er in Händen hielt war eine Erstausgabe ‚Der Krieg der Welten‘ von H.G. Wells.  Er lächelte als er auf der ersten Seite die Widmung sah ‚für meinen größten Bewunderer, einen Meister auf dem Gebiet der Genforschung‘  
„Was hast du ihm erzählt?“  
„Naja eben das du seine Bücher liebst und so weiter. Eigentlich sollte das dein Geburtstagsgeschenk werden. Muss ich mir halt noch etwas anderes ausdenken.“  
Der Master sah ihn an und in seinem Blick war zu erkennen was er wollte. Er wollte ins Bett mit seinem Mann, der ihn gerade unermesslich glücklich gemacht hatte.  
Koschei packte die Leine  und zog den Doctor ins Schlafzimmer und lies ihm vorm Bett niederknien.  
„Und nun wirst du wie ein artiger Sklave meinen Schwanz lutschen, mach ihn dir schön hart, denn danach werde ich dich in den siebten Himmel vögeln.“  
Die beiden hatten Spaß bis zum nächsten Tag, aber was konnte sie verpassen…  
Ihre Tardis brachte sie danach  zur Weihnachtsfeier ins Torchwood Hauptquartier.

 

 

 

 


End file.
